


6. Serendipity

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing credits: Katheryn Winnick - Evaine</p><p>In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant but really he's a master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information. Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he's been warned to leave the organization and its membership alone. Anything Antony does will only affect outside interests.</p><p>In this log, Antony meets actress Katheryn Winnick in the Citadel bar.</p><p>Antony's story will shortly become entwined with that of Stephen Amell which is why the storyline is named after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Serendipity

Katheryn stops at the bottom of the steps at the entrance of the Citadel bar and lets out a heartfelt sigh. Now she can relax. She makes her way to the bar, pleased with the way her sexy little blue swing dress swirls about her legs. It feels nice. 

"A glass of white wine, please." She smiles at the bartender, then turns to survey the room. 

Still reeling with jet-lag, despite a good two hour nap when he got home, Antony checks in with Josh that he received the package he sent him then tucks his phone in his pocket, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he bellies up to the bar, not really aware of his surroundings just yet. "I'll have..." Fuck. A scotch'll probably put him right to sleep. "Give me a pint of whatever you have on tap that's not a pale ale."

Katheryn notices the man approaching from her position halfway down the mahogany length of the bar, but it's really the accent that fully captures her attention. She studies him from beneath lowered lashes, appreciating the fitness of the body clad in black jeans and a blue t-shirt that defines every muscle - and there are some very nice muscles to be defined. Definitely not pretty, but rugged and needing a shave. Very sexy and attractive. The tip of her tongue peeks out to touch her upper lip and she feels a curl of interest begin to grow deep in her belly. 

Pint in hand, Antony takes a good long drink and settles on a stool before even bothering to look around. There's a hot guy eyeing him from the other end of the bar but from the tats on his arms and the bruises on his shoulders, he looks like he might take a whole hell of a lot more energy than Antony has tonight so he turns away and glances along the other side, the gorgeous blonde in the blue dress catching his attention immediately. Now _that_ is definitely more along the lines of what he's looking for. He smiles and raises his glass to her.

Oh yes, that curl of interest just began to get hotter. Never one to dither about something - or someone - that interests her, she picks up her wine glass, leaves her barstool and approaches him. "Hi," she says when she reaches his side. She extends her hand and gives him a smile. "Katheryn." 

"Antony," he says, smiling back, shaking her hand. "Have a seat." Gesturing at the empty stool behind her. "Are you new to the club?"

"Thanks." Katheryn smiles again as she takes the seat. "Not new, no. I've been a member for about ten years now." She takes a sip of wine. "You?" She's pretty sure that she'd remember him if she'd seen him before. 

"Long time," Antony says, shaking his head, "so I'm trying to figure out how the hell I've managed to miss seeing you."

"I could say the same thing." Katheryn's eyes sparkle. Even his voice has that rough, rugged quality to it that sets her girly bits to tingling. "Let's chalk it up to serendipity." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "And be glad neither of us can use the tired, 'Come here often?' line." She chuckles. "Even if we do." 

Antony grins, taking another sip of his pint. "Is it tired to skip straight to the point and ask what you're looking for?"

"Not tired. Efficient." Katheryn can feel her nipples tightening beneath the fabric of her dress. "Primarily, I'm looking for a good, draining fuck." She can feel her cheeks begin to heat with a blush, but that's never stopped her. "From someone who isn't afraid to be in charge or wants to treat me like a fragile flower." Her chin raises slightly and her breath catches in her throat. "What are you looking for? Anything along those lines?" 

"Exactly along those lines, actually," Antony says with a smile. "I just got back from overseas and I'm not looking for a heavy scene tonight." 

"Serendipity." Katheryn returns the smile. Oh she _likes_ him. He seems quite unlike the usual celebrity types that tend to cross her path here at the club. There's an edge to him that appeals to her very much. "Now that we've determined that we're out for the same thing, what next?" She takes another small sip of wine. 

"Give me your safeword and your hard limits, anything else I should know, just in case," Antony says, polishing off his pint. "And then, unless what you're wanting also involves everyone watching, I'll get us a room."

Katheryn's gaze moves around the room and she gives her head a little shake. "Nope, not up for an audience tonight." She smiles at Antony, not one of those girlie, come-hither smiles that she can use to great advantage, but an outright smile of anticipation and pleasure. "No animals, no kids, no death, no scat or piss play," she recites. "And I really am not fond of pegging. Either way." She takes a final swallow of wine. "Safeword is Cadillac." 

"Mine's Wellington," Antony says with a smile, polishing off his pint. "Born and raised." It's the one piece of real information about himself he doesn't mind giving people. He waves to the bartender and within seconds he's got a keycard in hand. "Shall we?"

"New Zealand! I thought so." Katheryn slips her arm through his. "I root for their rugby team, the All Blacks." She can feel the muscles of his arm beneath her hand and against her body as she leans against him, and she doesn't even try to suppress the delicious shiver that curls through her. 

"Do you?" Antony grins. "Why's that?" he asks as they walk to the lift. 

"They're so fierce!" She smiles up at him. "I first saw them do their haka on the TV a few years ago and I was totally hooked. And they play brilliantly. I usually always pull for the Canadian teams, because I'm Canadian, but these guys are simply amazing." _And face it, Kath, their aggression turns you on._

"Yeah, they are," Antony agrees, smiling, her enthusiasm infectious. "Where in Canada are you from?" he asks, pressing the button for the lift.

"I was born in Toronto." She likes the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles; it's very sexy. "I still consider it home; my family's there, my schools." She chuckles and gives a little shrug. "My oldest and dearest friends who can still call me on my bullshit." 

Antony laughs. "How long have you been in LA?" 

"On and off, for about twelve or thirteen years now." Her fingers trail lightly over his forearm. "How about you? You're a long way from Wellington, New Zealand." She's itching to run her hand over his short-cropped hair - amongst other things. She glances at the floor lights over the elevator and tries not to tap her foot impatiently. 

"I pretty much left right after uni and I've been all over the place. I live here now but I travel a lot for work," Antony explains, letting his hand slide down over her hip. "You're an actress? Model?" 

Katheryn catches her lip between her teeth as she feels the heat of his hand on her skin through the fabric of her dress. "Actress." Instinctively she leans a little closer. "I've done some modelling. Lingerie." She grins. "Although that's more of a pleasure than a job." 

"Yeah?" Antony starts to say something more but the lift dings and he holds the door open, making sure Katheryn's safely inside before he pushes the button for their floor. "I don't watch TV," he says, pressing close, his mouth mere centimetres from hers. "But sometimes I look things up. What would I see you in?"

"Oh." There's a delicious flutter in her belly as she looks up at him. "The TV series _Vikings_ is what I'm working on right now." The wall of the elevator is cool at her back and his body is warm and solid in front of her. "I did a stint on _Bones_." Her nipples tighten and pucker in reaction to his closeness, her breathing beginning to quicken. "Most of my lingerie shoots are online if you google my name." 

"I don't think you gave me your last one," Antony murmurs, kissing her, tongue delving between her lips, testing, tasting. 

Eyes closing, she makes a soft sound in the back of her throat as her tongue slides along Antony's, her pulse rate increasing. "Winnick," she whispers when his mouth releases hers. Her eyes are still closed and her cheeks flushed. "Winnick with two n's." 

"I won't forget," Antony promises, kissing her throat, one hand slipping down to her ass, pulling her in even tighter against him, his cock responding eagerly.

Katheryn's eyes fly open. "Good." The word is half-strangled in her throat as a burst of heat flares to life between her legs. She arches into the bulge - the considerable bulge - that's pressed against her and her arms twine up around Antony's neck. "You'll have to tell me which is your favourite," she says softly, lips brushing against his ear.

"I will." The lift dings again and Antony reluctantly draws back. "I think we're at the end of the hall," he says, keeping his arm around her, her body drawn in tight against his as they make their way to the room. He slides the keycard through the reader and pushes the door open, flicking on the lights and then dimming them slightly.

Katheryn's body is humming with anticipation. She moves into the room and with a small toss of her head turns to face him. "Do you prefer Sir or Antony or something else?" she asks, voice steady despite the obvious rise and fall over her chest. "And is there anything else I should know?" She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and watches him. 

"Sir or Antony - whichever feels right to you," he says, moving in closer, the door locked behind them. "After all, we're not scening tonight. This is just a good hard fuck." His hands on Katheryn's hips again, body pressed against hers as he takes possession of her mouth once more. 

She melts into him. The touch of his hands is sure and firm, just like the rest of him. He feels, tastes and even smells so deliciously male and she rubs along the length of his body, revelling in the sensation of his hard body against hers. She reaches down with one hand and palms over his erection, a delighted moan vibrating in the back of her throat. _Hard and hung, fuck yes!_

Hands seeking under the skirt of her dress, Antony groans into Katheryn's mouth as he cups her ass and grinds against her. "Undress for me," he whispers, nipping at her bottom lip, "but leave the shoes on." 

The tingling heaviness between her legs increases and her lips tremble with a faint moan. "Gladly." She takes a step back, and reaches around behind her, fingers searching for the zipper tab of her dress, the movement causing her breasts to jutt proudly beneath the fabric. She doesn't tease as she slides the zipper down, but she doesn't speed along either. "I don't wear much when I come to the club," she says, watching his face as she lets the straps fall down her arms and then the dress itself to slip down her body to pool around her feet, leaving her standing in just her shoes and the barest wisp of lace covering her trimmed pussy. "Unless it's been requested for a scene." Her fingers slip beneath the thin straps of the ice blue panties. "I have some great corsets." 

"Now those I'd love to see," Antony murmurs, eyes slowly skimming over every inch of Katheryn's body as it's revealed. God, she's beautiful. 

She slips out of her panties, her hips swaying. She remains graceful, even when the panties hook on one of her stiletto heels. "That can always be arranged," she says with a smile. She drops the bit of lace and satin from her fingers and steps out of the pool of blue fabric around her feet. She likes what she sees in his eyes as he looks at her and feels herself get even more hot and wet. 

Taking a good long look at her, Antony crooks a finger at Katheryn, beckoning her closer.

She takes the steps towards him, her lips curving in anticipation.

Christ. The moment she's close enough, Antony reaches out, wrapping one hand around her hip and reeling her in, his mouth on hers again, his hands on her back, her ass, hiking her hard against him. 

Her delighted gasp is taken by his kiss and turned into a moan that vibrates from her mouth to his. Her fingers curl into the fabric of his t-shirt, her body tight against his, grinding. There's no messing around here, he wants her and she wants him. Her hands slide upwards, along the sides of his neck and into his short hair, seeking purchase while he destroys her equilibrium. 

Keeping his mouth on Katheryn's, Antony grips the sides of his t-shirt and starts rolling it up. He bites at her lips, licks into her mouth, tangles their tongues again and again, his cock ragingly hard against her, the denim the only barrier between them.

The feel of bare skin sliding against bare skin causes another moan to rise in Katheryn as she arches into him, rubbing her breasts against his hard chest. She kisses him back, her mouth as hungrily aggressive as his, thanking all the little gods that here is a man who knows she's not made of china. She brings her hands up to push at his shirt, wanting it gone and making low feline-sounding growls when that proves impossible without him letting go of her. Craving, she raises one leg and curls it around him, cocking her hips and scraping her pussy against the rough fabric of his jeans. 

Antony can't be bothered with his jeans. He lifts Katheryn up, moving her with him to the bedside table, a condom plucked from the bowl. "Put it on me," he orders, pushing it into her hand, quickly moving to unzip and pull his cock free.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." _It really is that big._ Katheryn has had many lovers in her 35 years of life but Antony's cock is definitely the biggest it's ever been her pleasure to handle. "You're going to split me in half," she says, rolling the condom down its length and taking the opportunity to fondle his balls. She looks up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling with anticipation and grins.

"You don't sound too worried," Antony murmurs, groaning at her touch.

Katheryn laughs, a low, throaty sound. "I'm considering it an adventure," she says, giving his balls another squeeze. "I like the way you're put together." With her other hand, she drags her nails down his chest, appreciating the firm muscle. "Gets me wet." 

"So I see," Antony says, pushing her back onto the bed, his hand between her thighs, fingers stroking between her folds, _feeling_ just how wet.

She can't get her legs apart fast enough, spreading and stretching across the mattress for him. Her hips undulate, rubbing herself against his fingers and she moans with delight. She does love a man who knows what he wants and doesn't hide it. 

His fingers busy, two pushed inside her, his palm against her clit, Antony leans forward, one knee on the bed, dipping down to get his mouth on her nipple. Sucking lightly and then harder, teeth just grazing the hardened flesh.

"God, that's good," Katheryn gasps, one hand going to the back of Antony's head, fingernails scratching against his scalp. Licking, sucking, biting, any play with her breasts goes directly to her pussy, raising her level of excitement and need. She bucks against his palm, muscles tightening around his fingers as her pleasure grows. 

Switching between breasts, Antony works both Katheryn's nipples into red rigid peaks, teeth teasing them harder and harder, a third and then a fourth finger added to those inside her, his palm playing her clit with every thrust.

Her breath catches in her throat and she's arching up off the mattress, body shaking from within as her first orgasm blooms. Fingers curl and her nails dig into Antony's shoulders, dragging over hot skin, leaving angry marks in their wake. Hips rocking, she writhes against his hand, low, panting moans underscoring the pulse of her coming. 

When every last aftershock has rumbled through her, Antony lifts his head to grin down at Katheryn, soaked fingers brought to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste her juices on his skin.

Still breathless, Katheryn pushes strands of hair off her face and watches Antony with pleasure-bleared eyes, her lips curving in a smile. "Well, that took the edge off," she says in a husky voice. She raises herself on her elbows and leans toward him, tongue curling and licking around his fingers, teasing into his mouth, tasting herself on him. 

That pulls a groan from him. "You taste good," Antony murmurs, eyes gone dark as he moves more firmly between her thighs, his cock lined up, hips pushing forward slowly but steadily as he sinks himself deep into her.

"You feel good," she replies, voice going all throaty and deep as he fills her. And fills her. And fills her. "Amazing, even," she moans, her head dropping back to the mattress. She tightens her muscles around his cock, moaning again, pleasure rippling through her. She watches his face as she clenches again. "Amazing." 

Antony chuckles, lightly rocking his hips, savouring the feel of her wet heat clenched around him. He's lost count of the number of women who have taken one look and refused or complained that it hurt and not in a good way. His track record with women at Citadel is better but still no certain thing. It's why he prefers men. But this, Christ, this is why he can't forsake women. "Yeah. Amazing," he agrees, dipping down to kiss her.

Katheryn moans again, the sound stolen by Antony's kiss as she matches her movements to his. He's a wise lover knowing that after her initial orgasm, she is more than ready to accept his cock. She feels breached, stretched, almost impaled and wonderfully so. Sure, she's experienced large dildos before, but nothing beats the feel of an honest-to-God hard dick deep inside her. Her hands slide down his back coming to rest in the small, just above the curve of his ass, where her fingers curl and her nails begin to dig into his skin. 

"Ah, fuckyeah," Antony groans, pulling back, almost all the way out, as far as he can without losing those nails, before he thrusts back in, sinking himself deep again and then again, his movements slowly gaining momentum.

Katheryn matches his rhythm, loving every push, every push, every stroke. She manages to hook her stiletto heels on the edge of the bed frame, giving her more stability and more purchase as they speed up. Her panting breaths turn to gasps and her fingers dig harder as she writhes against him. He feels so damned good and hard and _hungry_ thrusting into her, exactly what she needs and wants tonight. 

Antony dips down, kissing her, their tongue tangling, his angle changed so that he's pressing against her clit with every thrust, the pressure held for a beat before he pulls back and drives in again, his rhythm finally starting to stutter as he groans, "Fuck, I'm going to come."

Katheryn's legs grip harder and she grinds against him, letting go of every inner restraint she has on her own orgasm. "Bite me," she gasps, feeling her insides begin that beautiful tightening. "Please. Bite me." 

"Where? Here?" Antony nips at her mouth. "Or here?" And at her throat. "Or here?" His voice thick with lust as one hand pushes her breast up to meet his mouth and his teeth clamp down hard around her nipple, his cock fucked into her pussy harder than ever before, already starting to spurt, hot and thick, into the latex between them.

 _"Yes!"_ She cries out, her whole body shuddering, the pain melding with the hot pleasure. She continues to grind, to clench at his cock, extending her orgasm as much as his, all the while her fingernails leaving more deep welts on Antony's back. 

Fuck. Antony drives into Katheryn, through each and every last aftershock until they both finally stop, panting hard, bodies still heaving. Christ. He pushes up on his hands, smiling down at her and grins. "Good?"

"Really good." Katheryn grins right back, pushing hair from her eyes. She's flushed, breathless and sweaty; and it feels so damned good. Her fingertips brush over her nipple. "Gonna bruise," she says, grin widening. 

Antony's grin widens as he eases out and flops onto his back beside her. "And I take it that's not a complaint," he says, quickly disposing of the condom. 

"Not one bit." She kicks off her heels and skootches up the bed, pausing long enough to bend and drop a kiss on his forehead. "Are you averse to a little cuddling, Antony?" she asks, enjoying what she can see of his naked body. 

Antony smiles. "Not at all. You got any plans for the rest of the night?"

"None whatsoever." She pushes all her hair up on top of her head and holds it there, her smile turning a hint flirty. Her gaze moves to his cock, impressive even in its spent condition, then returns to his face. "You?"

"I was thinking room service, round two and a whole night of cuddling if you're up for it," he says, in absolutely no rush to head home to his empty condo.

She shifts, moving to lean over him. "I like how you think," she says, and bends to kiss him. 

Her lips are soft and warm, none of the earlier urgency still there, and Antony smiles, kissing her back, losing himself in her mouth for a long moment. "You're naked and I'm not," he says with a smile, when she finally leans back. "We should fix that. And are you a steak or salad girl?"

Oh, she does like how he kisses. "Either or," she answers his question. "Tonight, steak I think." She slips off the bed and sets about getting him as naked as she is. "I have to keep my strength up," she chuckles softly. 

Laughing as she strips him, Antony reaches for the phone and calls down for two steak dinners, all the fixings. "You want more wine?" he asks, having put in an order for his favourite scotch. 

"Actually, I'd like to try that scotch; it's one I've not had before." She finishes folding his clothes and slides back onto the bed, curling next to him. Her hand runs down his arm, enjoying the feel of his skin and the way his muscles play beneath his skin and she can't help but quietly purr in appreciation. 

Antony wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her in against his chest. "So, what do you look for when you're not just wanting a hard fuck?" he asks. 

"Someone who likes to laugh." Her answer is quick and prompt as she relaxes against him. "Someone who's not afraid to mingle firm with tender. Someone who's proud of their dominant side but doesn't have to be The Dom 24/7. Someone who likes to play, in all senses of the word, and doesn't take themselves so bloody seriously." Her nails scratch lightly through his smattering of chest hair. "Someone I can be friends with as well as lovers and playmates." She tilts her head back and smiles up at him. "Does that all sound too impossibly trite?"

He'd meant kink-wise but the answer's honest, sincere, and he reacts to it as such. "No, not at all. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. You deserve to have someone who gives you what you need."

"Thanks." She pats his chest. "So it all translates you know. Even for occasional scenes and stuff. I've seen enough in my years in the club to know there are jerks even here. I don't like to let twits tie me up and hurt me," she chuckles. "They never appreciate my lingerie properly anyway."

That gets a soft laugh. "You promised to show me your corsets sometime," Antony says, tugging her in a little closer still. 

Katheryn purrs softly and snuggles against his firm body. "The offer stands," she says. "I feel confident in saying that you would know how to appreciate them." She presses her lips to his chest. "Do you like tying up your partners?" She asks, fingertips drawing lazy designs on his skin. 

"I do. I don't tend to get really fancy with it, but I like handcuffs and rope and I like bondage tables, beds, hooks in the ceiling." He grins. "I'm not into decorative bondage. I appreciate looking at it but I can't be bothered to do it myself."

Katheryn squirms a little, enjoying the pictures his words create in her mind. "And floggers?" She raises her head enough to look at him directly and her grin flashes. "Would you like to tie me up and use a flogger on me one day?"

"Sure. I should mention I work overseas a lot," Antony says in the interest of complete honesty. "I live here but I tend to disappear for weeks on end so I'm not exactly a reliable sort." Not exactly relationship material. 

"I'm not looking to go steady, Antony," she laughs as a discreet knock sounds at the door. "There's our food," she slips out from under his arm. "I'll get it," she says and pads to the door. She casts a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure he has no objections before opening the door to admit the server. She's oblivious to her nakedness as she directs him to the table where he swiftly sets up their meal and takes his leave after wishing them a 'bon appetit'. "Dinner is served," she announces with a wave of her hand and a smile.

"Thanks," Antony says, taking a seat, his stomach grumbling at the sight and smell. He cracks open the scotch and pours a healthy glass for Katheryn and one for himself. "Sorry about that. I just - you mentioned meeting some jerks here? I meet people who want to pin me down. I like sleeping together, cuddling," he grins. "And for some people, that automatically means I'm more serious than I am."

Katheryn nods in agreement. "There's a lot to be said for sleeping and cuddling just for the sake of sleeping and cuddling." She raises her glass. "Friends?"

Antony clinks his glass against hers. "Friends," he agrees with a wide, easy smile.


End file.
